1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water bottles, and more particularly to a disposable plastic water bottle having an integrated disposable cap and water filter, where the water bottle can be re-filled and re-used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottled water is gaining ever increasing popularity worldwide. Many negative consequences of this increase in popularity, however, are developing in the form of waste of fossil fuels and massive use of non-biodegradable plastics which are responsible for unsustainable environmental damage.
In response to this issue, many reusable water bottles have been introduced and are being sold worldwide. The reusable water bottles, however, have several drawbacks. These including rapidly warming and stale water, health issues related to long term use of the same plastic bottle, plastic odor, inconvenience of having to constantly carry the bottle and filling it from questionable tap waters, hygiene issues such as bacterial collection in nozzle and bottle interior, and finally, known harmful and potentially deadly agents such as BPA Bisphenol (BPA) found in inner coating of bottles.